zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 27
Vote templates The Rules, Briefly :'''Note:''' This section is subject to change! *No more than eight suggestions per week. *1 support column. *Signed on users only. *If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. *No talk templates *Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~ and a # in front of it. *Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. *No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) *All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected *A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) *No suggestion fights 2 weeks in a row. *Post WHY you support/oppose. *You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions [[Stalfos]] vs. [[Lizalfos]] Well...They both end in -fos, they are skilled (or at least skilled for an enemy), and commonly attack Link in pairs.--[[User:Moblin slayer|'''Moblin''']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|'''''Slayer''''']] 03:15, 21 January 2009 (UTC) : : Pretty good fight actually. I like it and I wouldn't really know the result. --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]]'''( ) 03:27, 21 January 2009 (UTC) : : Not sure what I think of this fight. Also, is this "Votes" section going to become the norm, or was that just put here because it's used on other parts of the site? '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 06:43, 21 January 2009 (UTC) : : i like this. both are classic enmys. [[User:Oni Dark Link|Oni Dark Link]] : : I like it. [[user:dragonmaster_kayla]] : : works for me. [[User:Twilitlink|Twilitlink]] 16:17, 22 January 2009 (UTC) [[Wart]] vs. [[Deku Toad]] Both are minibosses of the water-based dungeon of their respective games, both send smaller enemies after you, and both hang from the ceiling when you first come in the room and won't come down until you look up at them. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 06:47, 21 January 2009 (UTC) : : Similarities are good enough. And, should this win, I can make funny remarks about squishing eyeballs again! It'll be gross, you'll love it! --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]]'''( ) 16:08, 21 January 2009 (UTC) : : yeah this is good. [[User:Oni Dark Link|Oni Dark Link]] : : I think this is a great one. [[User:Dragonmaster kayla]] [[Zora Mask|Zora Link]] vs. [[Goron Mask|Goron Link]] how can you beat both Goron vs. Zora and Link vs. Link at the same time! [[User:Stardude613|Stardude613]] : : You said it; it's just another Link vs. Link battle. --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]]'''( ) 16:08, 21 January 2009 (UTC) : : (sigh) I know, I can't come up with any good ideas. But fierce deity Link vs. Dark Link is basicly Link vs. Link, isn't it? [[User:Stardude613|Stardude613]] : : we just had a different version of link aganest another. [[User:Oni Dark Link|Oni Dark Link]] : : This isn't exactly the typical Link vs. Link battle, since these both come from the same game (whereas a Toon Link vs. Link battle would ultimately boil down to a game vs. game fight), but it's still not particularly interesting or original. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 17:10, 21 January 2009 (UTC) [[Bulblin]] vs. [[Bokoblin]] they are both reletivly weak fighters. would like to see who's weaker. simple as that [[User:Twilitlink]] : : I could have come up with better similarities, but it still wouldn't be a fight worthy of my money, err, letters. --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]]'''( ) 23:59, 22 January 2009 (UTC) fair enough [[User:Twilitlink|Twilitlink]] 00:46, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Comments